


sweet boy

by arttselen



Category: Heo Hyunjun | Hyunjoon, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Heo Hyunjun Centric, Hyunjun centric, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Kudos: 4





	sweet boy

_ Oh, little  _ _ Hyunjoon _ _. My sweet piece of heaven, your  _ _ orbes _ _ as beautiful as the infinite of my worship for you.  _

_ Your purplish lips embrace the gelid of alcohol and your body rotates between mine, gliding through my hands as you humming of enthusiasm. _

_ Your smile is so beautiful that I can see the flickering of the sun beneath it, aromatic as your balm.  _

_ You prepare to be  _ _ savoured _ _ , like the good prey you are.  _

_ You _ __ _ always _ __ _ wanted _ __ _ to _ _ die.  _

_ And here I will please your wish.  _

_ You will putrefy like the invincible young tender you are. _

_ You will not turn into morbid heartwood, because I will take care to preserve you with your delicious perfume.  _

_ I hope your taste be an eternal aphrodisiac for my excitement. _


End file.
